


Star

by Ailette



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Host!Nino, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Ohno gets dragged out to a host club for his birthday. His host for the night? Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: eufry ♥  
> A/N: Finally something a little longer again! Something I wanted to write for quite some time, too. AU. It's Ohno's birthday (the great timing is actually incidental, but, yay!) and his friends take him out to a Host Club. His host for the night? Nino.  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/61878.html)

Ohno couldn’t stop himself from looking around with impossibly wide eyes, trying to take every little thing in at once even as Sho was laughing and comparing him to a kid in a toy store.

“This is a Host Club, Satoshi-kun. At least look at their pictures instead of the chandeliers.”

“And everything else that sparkles,” Jun added; though he, just like Sho, sounded more amused than annoyed. They did pay for a night here in advance for Ohno’s birthday, but they knew the older man well enough to not be offended by his seeming disinterest in his present. And the front desk was certainly eye-catching with all the little colorful stars attached to it.

“Excuse me. We made a reservation under the name Matsumoto.”

The sharply dressed young man in front of Jun quickly mumbled something to the girl behind him, before he bowed deeply and offered to lead the party of four to their table. “One of our hosts and the hostesses will be right with you,” he informed them after taking their orders and formally bowing again.

Ohno raised his eyebrows. “How many people did you hire for tonight?”

Jun grinned. “Don’t worry, the hostesses are for _our_ entertainment. For you, we booked one of the star hosts. I’m sure he’s your type.”

“Right.” Ohno suppressed a sigh. It was great that his friends didn’t mind him being gay. He just wished they wouldn’t be quite as ‘supportive’. As opposed to their beliefs, his _type_ was not ‘everything that moves and is male’ and he did not feel the need to hook up with anyone at the moment. He was fine on his own, really, and he’d never much appreciated the empty chatter of people who were paid to spend time with him.

It looked like Aiba wanted to say something – maybe complain that he wanted a male host, too – when a disturbingly unified giggling started directly in front of their table. They turned to find three breathtakingly beautiful girls standing there, forming a half-circle around a man with a wide grin on his face as he bowed to them (more of a mock than a proper bow, Ohno noted with some amusement).

“We’re very sorry you had to wait. I had to go and fetch the girls from the changing rooms, you see. Women never notice when they’re more than pretty enough already.”

One of the girls elbowed the man, though her face showed nothing but mirth. She seemed to be used to the teasing. “Don’t get jealous, Nino. I can always lend you some make-up if you feel inadequate for the evening.”

The host – Nino – frowned at her before thoughtfully letting his eyes wander over the three silent customers in front of him. “I’d like to make that up to the guest… Can I ask who I will be spending this evening with?”

“Him. It’s his birthday, and his name is Ohno,” Aiba supplied helpfully and patted Ohno’s shoulder. Ohno felt strangely betrayed when as a result, Nino’s bright eyes landed on him, taking him in with some interest.

“Well, then… Oh-chan,” he said lightly and let himself fall into the free spot next to Ohno, head slightly tilted to the side as he looked at him with big eyes and an even bigger smile. “Am I pretty enough for you?”

Ohno blinked repeatedly, unable to look away from the confident smile on the man’s lips. “You’re fine,” he finally managed and felt like he might have just insulted the host.

But Nino only grinned, apparently satisfied with that answer and taking it as a permission to move closer to his guest. “Glad to hear that. What would you like to drink, then?”

In between everyone finding a hostess or a seat for themselves, Nino somehow managed to pick up everyone’s orders and direct them to the nervously smiling waitress standing next to them. Ohno observed the other man openly, noting everything: from the small moles on his face to the seemingly haphazardly styled long black hair (befitting of a host) to the way the pockets of his black trousers crinkled like they were filled to the brim with all kinds of little knick-knacks. By the time Nino turned back to him (again with that smile, only a little more toned down now), he had come to the conclusion that no matter how the night went from here on out, he’d at least have something nice to look at. And Jun did get a point for choosing a host that wouldn’t tower over Ohno the minute they stood up – he was much more comfortable with men his height, or maybe even a little smaller.

“Can I ask how old you’re turning, Oh-chan? You don’t mind if I call you that, do you? If I call you ‘Ohno-san’ it sounds like I’m some kind of business associate who wants to sell something to you.”

Ohno’s brows creased even as he nodded; he was used to odd nicknames. He only disliked it when strangers suddenly called him by his first name. “27.” A second pause before he added, slightly worried, “How old are you?”

“I’m only three years younger than you, please don’t ask that like you’re afraid I’m still underage,” Nino whined and Ohno had to laugh against his will at the long-suffering expression on the younger man’s face.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Nino waved his hand in a generous dismissal. “But I think I also forgot your name already.”

“That’s probably because I didn’t properly introduce myself, so it’s entirely my fault,” came the smooth reply. “It’s Nino.”

“Like some Italian Gigolo?”

Nino burst out laughing, startling the waitress as she came back with the drinks. “Exactly like that,” he affirmed before he helped to distribute everything.

Ohno was relieved that he got along with Nino. The host didn’t seem to have any trouble filling the silence when Ohno didn’t feel inclined to say anything, but it wasn’t the meaningless chatter that the older man dreaded so much. Nino managed to talk the whole time, not about anything particularly important, but still keeping it interesting. And when Ohno eventually latched onto a topic (photography, as it happened), he proved to be as good a listener as he was a conversationalist.

The drinks kept coming, though Ohno quickly lost track of when they were ordered and Nino pointed out to him that Aiba and Sho had switched hostesses without even noticing, much to both of their amusement. Those snide little comments didn’t particularly influence the flow of their conversation, however.

“Actually, I went to a gallery opening in Omotesando the other day, since one of my friends had a picture of his exhibited for the first time. Did you know that they allow photos that have been worked on with a computer?” Ohno shook his head when Nino made a brief pause to see his answer. “I didn’t either. And I don’t really like it. It’s like they’re cheating, somehow.”

“Maybe they just don’t have enough trust in their photographs.”

Nino actually rolled his eyes at him. “So what, they work a little magic and then they become all confident?”

“I suppose,” Ohno started at the same time as the hostess next to Nino – Aya, if Ohno remembered correctly – burst out with an enthusiastic, “Are you going to show one of your magic tricks again?”

“I. Um,” Nino said intelligently and seemed to realize with some obvious discomfort that the conversations around the table had come to an abrupt halt so everyone could stare at him. He shot Ohno an almost nervous glance as he started to fidget with the hem of his blazer. “I have my cards with me, so… If you’d like me to?”

Ohno wasn’t too interested in magic tricks, but he nodded anyway. Nino grinned sheepishly as he produced a tattered pack of cards from the depths of his trousers pocket and offered the stack to Ohno so he’d shuffle them.

When the host magically found the card Ohno had picked a few minutes later, Ohno’s jaw almost dropped. He had no idea how that had worked.

“Amazing,” he blurted and the rest of the table dissolved into giggles. “How did you do that?”

“He’s probably too drunk to notice if the cards were messed with. Let me shuffle them this time,” Aiba demanded and easily overrode Ohno’s voice. Ohno pouted slightly when Nino’s attention turned to his friend to pull off the same trick without a hitch once and then twice more until Aiba was satisfied and declared him a ‘true magician’. He nursed his beer as Nino squeezed himself back into the seat next to him, eyes dancing as they met Ohno’s and then quickly sobering as he saw the older man’s expression.

“Sorry. I’ll put them away immediately-”

Realizing that Nino must have misunderstood the situation, Ohno quickly caught his wrist, shaking his head. “No, no, don’t.” He stared at Nino’s small hand, realizing with some surprise that this was actually the first time the two of them had touched tonight. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stop. “I really liked that. Can you show me another one?”

The hosts’s face immediately lit up. “Sure!”

Ohno had some trouble remembering to concentrate on the cards as each time he praised the younger man, he’d edge closer and closer until they were pressed up against each other from knee to shoulder. The product in Nino’s hair was beginning to give out and some black strands were beginning to fall into his face as he lowered his head to shuffle his cards once again -at Ohno’s request. The others had long since lost interest in them again, but Ohno kept asking for more. The tricks were impressive, no doubt, but what really made him ask for more was the way Nino’s smile grew brighter and brighter at every request.

At some point, the cards vanished back into Nino’s pockets, but the smile stayed as he started chattering about the latest game he bought and even if Ohno didn’t know this one, he enjoyed listening to Nino go on about how difficult the last level was. The older man wasn’t quite sure at what point his hand had landed on Nino’s thigh, but by the time he properly realized it, it felt far too comfortable there to remove it. And Nino didn’t mind at all, what with the way he was almost sitting in Ohno’s lap by now.

Sho had already left, leaving them with only six people at the table, but Ohno barely even noticed. It was like Nino had pulled him into a small bubble with him, where only the two of them existed: the outside laughter and conversation not penetrating, and their surroundings blurring. It might've been the alcohol, Ohno supposed, but he began wondering if Nino might not be willing to exchange phone numbers and meet up again on their own if he asked. It felt like there was something between them, something Ohno wouldn’t hesitate for a second to call attraction if they had met under any other circumstances.

But maybe it was the same, even now. The smooth talking host that had turned up with a too polished smile and a perfectly sitting suit at the beginning of the evening seemed to bear little resemblance to the man absentmindedly running his fingertips over Ohno’s arm, and hiding his laughter behind his hands every few minutes now. Even his jacket had been abandoned, leaving the younger man in an oversized dark grey and slightly crumpled t-shirt as he listened to Ohno fantasize about maybe getting a boat for himself with a crooked smile on his face.

No, Ohno thought, he’d definitely ask for Nino’s number later. Chances of rejection were slim to non-existent.

“Ah, I guess I should get going, too,” Jun muttered as he got up and stretched languidly. “Want to share a taxi, Aiba?”

Aiba seemed to have some trouble detaching himself from his hostess, but finally agreed. They both came up to give Ohno a brief one-armed hug as goodbye. Ohno waved, glad that he had the next day off, when Jun leaned forward again, this time in Nino’s direction. Ohno's eyebrows pulled together slightly. There wasn’t really any reason for Jun to hug Nino, after all. He didn’t catch his friend’s next words as they were said too quietly for him to understand.

He felt Nino go tense next to him and frowned again, but before he could question Jun, his friend had already straightened up and made to leave. They both waited for Aiba and Jun to leave and their hostesses to retreat before they looked at each other again.

“We can go to another room now. Or I can order something new to drink instead, if you like,” Nino said, sounding almost hopeful.

Ohno only shook his head. He’d drunk enough for one night and said so out loud. He’d rather just talk to Nino now. To his surprise, Nino only nodded stiffly in understanding as he took Ohno’s hand and got up.

“Of course,” he said and Ohno wasn’t sure if he only imagined the flicker of sadness in those expressive brown eyes and the way Nino’s smile looked so empty all of a sudden. He didn’t get a good enough look before the host proceeded to drag him along, up the stairs, into a softly lit hallway and finally into one of the locked rooms there without turning around once.

The room looked almost bare, Ohno thought as Nino decisively pushed him into the lone chair in front of a sturdy looking but completely empty desk. Other than that, there was only a large king size bed, a small nightstand and a trash can. It would have looked like a mediocre hotel room, if not for the lack of questionable paintings and the almost disturbing heavy green curtains drawn shut in front of the window.

Ohno was abruptly yanked out of his reverie when he felt something prodding at the crotch of his jeans. He looked down with a yelp, seeing now familiar stubby fingers working his fly open and with his jaw hanging open he met Nino’s eyes, a sheepish grin on the younger man’s face.

At first, he was far too surprised by the fact that the host was suddenly on his knees right in front of him to react and the amount of alcohol he’d consumed until now certainly didn’t help. Before he could fully comprehend the situation he now found himself in, or ask how exactly things had come to this, Nino was already breathing hot air down his length and he did the only thing his body was willing to: moan.

Nino’s thin lips closed over the head of his erection in a matter of seconds and Ohno was more than willing to just accept things as they were for now. Automatically rocking his hips forward (and mildly impressed when Nino easily moved with him so he didn’t choke), he let the little licks and nibbles call all the steadily rising heat in his body to his quickly hardening cock. Nino was good at this. It wasn’t like Ohno would usually turn down blowjobs if they were a little sloppily executed, but Nino. Was. _Good_.

The way one of his hands came up to fondle Ohno’s balls at the exact moment where he used just a hint of teeth made him completely lose focus of his surroundings for a moment. When he could finally see straight again, he looked down to where the host’s head was bobbing up and down between his thighs, light brown eyes meeting his gaze and matching its intensity. It was too much for Ohno. He couldn’t just sit and enjoy any longer – mind-blowingly good as it might have been. He reached out and pulled Nino up by the collar of his too-loose t-shirt, making the younger man smirk smugly at his action.

“Something not right?”

The words barely left the now slightly swollen lips before Ohno crashed his own against them, clearly taking Nino by surprise when he easily pushed his tongue into Nino’s mouth to steal his breath away. For a moment, it felt like Nino was struggling against him; hands shoving and fisting frantically against the material of his shirt. But when he tangled his free hand in the silky hair at the base of Nino’s neck and rubbed his tongue against Nino's roughly, the younger man grew pliant against him.

When he finally pulled away, Nino’s fists were clutching to his chest and he was breathing just as heavily as Ohno was. His eyes were wide and almost dazed as he watched the older man watching him. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but all that came out was a breathy moan as Ohno palmed him through his now too tight black trousers; looking very satisfied that he had the same effect on Nino.

“You don’t have to-” Nino started, but was silenced when Ohno kissed him again. That way, while Ohno kept massaging him more insistently, he was taken completely by surprise when his back hit the floor and Ohno was stretched out above him.

Nino couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. He was never this out of it, he didn’t drink much… and he was usually at least one step ahead of his clients. But Ohno – Ohno had passed him by at some point, completely taking over with an ease that almost scared Nino. But it was hard to be scared when Ohno took both of them in hand, beginning to pump as he pressed another open-mouthed kiss to Nino’s lips, and Nino couldn’t stop himself from responding; even if he still remembered that it was a bad idea somewhere in the very back of his mind.

They came with only a few seconds between them, Ohno’s hand never once slowing until they were lying next to each other on the floor, panting hard. Nino felt completely drained and exhausted (in a very pleasant way) as he looked at the older man who was now scrutinizing his sticky hand.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got any tissues so I can clean us up?” Ohno asked and shot Nino a more amused than awkward smile.

Nino blinked at him once before he hastily scrambled to his feet, all of his supposed grace gone as he nearly stumbled over his undone trousers in his haste to reach the box of tissues on the nightstand.

“Let me at least do that,” he mumbled as he kneeled down to wipe away the come first from Ohno’s hand and then further down, much more carefully. He smiled awkwardly up at his guest, as he forced a cheerful tone to his voice. “I’m starting to feel incompetent at my job.”

Turning his attention to himself before tossing the soiled tissues and tucking himself back in, he absentmindedly continued, not seeing the frown on Ohno’s face. “My seniors are going to scold me anyway when they find out that my client did all the work… You’re not going to get a refund, though.”

The last was said flippantly, although the host seemed nervous to Ohno, almost as confused as himself. Ohno blinked. “Refund…?”

Nino stopped what he was doing to look at Ohno’s completely bewildered expression. It took a moment, then his jaw dropped. “You’ve got to be kidding me! You thought this was… You didn’t know…”

Ohno felt like he ought to be offended when Nino pointed his finger at him and started giggling like a maniac. Realization dawned on Ohno _very_ slowly. And really, Jun could have been a little less ambiguous about how this club’s Star Hosts meant a _Special Service_. Of course Nino had been paid for pleasuring him at the end of the evening. He should have known. Upset at his own naivety, he made to get up but was immediately tugged back down by a small hand closing around his wrist.

He looked at Nino with his brow raised; the younger man’s eyes were still shining with mirth. It seemed like the light Ohno had so adored earlier on had come back to live behind the brown eyes. “Sorry! I’m not laughing at you. Really, I’m not,” Nino said seriously and Ohno believed him.

“It’s just this whole…” Nino took a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes before properly focusing on Ohno, his expression determined. “I’m a very calculating person, Oh-chan. And I expect everyone else to be, too. You know?” He shrugged helplessly, obviously not satisfied with the way he had expressed himself and somehow Ohno found himself nodding. He understood and smiled a little when Nino squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back without thinking. The situation had been different from what he thought it to be, but the one who had misunderstood was Nino. And he couldn’t blame the other man. The host couldn’t have known that Ohno truly liked him, just like Ohno couldn’t have guessed that what had made Nino so upset earlier was probably Jun reminding him of his duties.

Nino stared down at their hands for a long time. When Ohno nudged his knee with his and he finally looked back up again, his cheeks were tinged red and there was an embarrassed smile on his lips. It wasn’t a smooth or hollow smile; instead it made Nino look that little bit less perfect. Ohno already loved that smile.

“Can I have your number?” Ohno blurted out the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for hours now and Nino looked like he was about to laugh again, but in the end he just nodded and intertwined his fingers with Ohno’s.

“Free of charge,” he said sweetly.


End file.
